


Brides of Voldemort

by QueenSerenity



Series: Brides of Voldemort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSerenity/pseuds/QueenSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird thing I came up with after staying up waaay too late. Ron's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brides of Voldemort

I'm so tired.

So bloody tired.

Tired of fighting a losing battle. Of fighting them.

They have many names for them… but, mainly, they are called by two. The Three Sisters, even though there is not a drop of blood shared between them… and the other name; the Brides of Voldemort.

I remember… I remember the move that turned the war. It was the betrayal.

They all three turned, but it was her betrayal that turned the war.

It was Sixth Year. Christmas Day, Harry was nowhere to be found when I woke up. At first, I just thought it was a little weird, but it later became apparent that he was nowhere to be found.

A search was ordered. It became apparent that not only was Harry missing, but so was Hermione, my sister, Ginny, and Luna.

Harry was found right around sunset… On the edge of the castle grounds.

God, the sight was horrifying. His blood stained the ivory snow a crimson color. However had killed him, they hadn't bothered with the avada kedavra curse. They had simply killed him with a blade, slashing his throat. So barbaric.

Afterwards, the three girls still couldn't be found. It was assumed that whoever had killed Harry had kidnapped them.

Harry's death… it shocked and horrified the Wizarding World. With the fact that Voldemort was back out in the open, Harry had been everyone's big hope. With him dead… everyone was sent into a panic. The Boy Who Lived was… dead.

No students came back after Christmas. Hogwarts was closed, and soon I would have to go home.

And Dumbledore… Harry's death had seemed to break something in him. He no longer seemed to powerful wizard who had stood up to Voldemort, but rather a sad, tired old man.

And then… they came back. One day… the day I was going to go home, as the few other students that had stayed during Christmas had already gone and I was the last, they simply marched through the gates, up to the school, and through the front door.

They were wearing their school robes, and they looked no different than when they had left. They had asked for an audience with Dumbledore, saying they had found information on Harry's killer, and he had granted it, refusing to allow any of the other professors, who were suspicious, to accompany him.

After ten minutes, I was too curious as to what was going on, and I went to his office, already knowing the password. The scene I walked into was horrifying.

Dumbledore was sagged over his desk, dead. Hermione still had her wand outstretched from using the spell that had killed him. A malicious smile was on her face.

It was obvious that Dumbledore had been unable to lift his wand against these three students of his… the betrayal had been too much.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had shed their school robes to reveal long, flowing black dresses with red trim. Dark Marks stood out against their arms.

Before I could do a thing, Luna had softly spoken the words "Accio Wand", claiming my wand, and Ginny had used the full body-bind on me.

Hermione had smiled at me, narrowing her eyes, and then she told me in detail about how she had lured Harry out of the castle at dawn on Christmas Day, and she described to me the look of betrayal on his face after she had slashed his throat with the blade that the Dark Lord had given her.

And then they had left, leaving me alive for some reason.

Since then, they have openly attacked many places, leading the Death Eaters. They are the Voldemort prized fighters, his princesses. They have killed countless people now, and have been able to convert some others.

Without Harry and Dumbledore, our side is losing. Many times now, I have fought the Brides of Voldemort, but, every time, they leave me alive for some reason…

And I hate them for it.


End file.
